Alejandro Sosa
Alejandro Sosa is the main antagonist of the 1983 epic crime drama film Scarface, and the 2006 videogame Scarface: The World is Yours. He is a powerful international drug lord at Bolivia and Tony Montana's former friend up until the latter betrayed him. In the film, he was portrayed by the late Paul Shenar, who also played Jenner in Don Bluth's The Secret of NIMH. In the video game, he was voiced by Robert Davi, who also played Franz Sanchez in Licence to Kill. Role in the film Sosa is first seen in Bolivia giving Tony Montana and Omar Suarez a tour of his drug factory. It turns out he could have talked to Frank Lopez in person, but with his trail going on, he sends Tony and Omar to go to Sosa. While having lunch in his mansion, Tony makes a dangerous risk to Sosa, something neither Frank nor Omar would want. The latter and Tony argue about this as Sosa gets a phone call. Afterwards, he offers Omar a ride back to Miami by helicopter. Then, Sosa reveals to Tony that Omar is a police informant responsible for sending gang members to jail. Therefore, a helicopter ride from Sosa is a trap to get him killed. As Omar is hanged by being threw from the helicopter, Sosa reveals his disdain towards Frank and wants Tony to work with him. However, he has one condition: do not betray him. Later, when Tony (who has built a multi-million-dollar empire) is sent to jail for tax evasion, Sosa invites him again to Bolivia to help him. He introduces him to more of his friends. It turns out they have a problem and working together will be the solution. Sosa shows Tony a video of an anti-Bolivian activist revealing his shady dealings to the entire world. He needed him to be killed to prevent this action from happening. Tony reluctantly agrees to do the job along Alberto the Shadow, Sosa's bomber who is slated to blow up the car while Tony drives the vehicle. If Tony does the task, Sosa will use his government connections to give him immunity from going to jail. However, the selected day, when the activist departed from a hotel in which he had a conference, Tony and his allies discovered that the activist was going to be accompanied by his wife and his children. Neverthless, Alberto was still determinant to kill the activist anyway. Tony, not wanting to kill the activist's wife and children, calls off the mission and executes Alberto with a headshot, double-crossing Sosa in the process. Sosa later called Tony after this to inform him that the bomb was discovered under the activist's car and now he was being protected much more. Furious, Sosa decides to send his henchmen after Tony but not before reminding Tony of the warning he previously gave to him about not betraying him. Eventually, Sosa send his henchmen in order to get revenge for the sabotage. Although they managed to execute Montana's security and Montana's sister Nina, Tony was able to kill many of them. However, The Skull, one of Sosa's assassins, ultimately shot fatally Tony in the back, killing him and avenging his betrayal. It's completely unknown what happened to Sosa after this, but it could be possible that the corrupt Bolivian government officials and flag officers ultimately revealed the story which had the possibility to have Sosa executed in the electric chair. If that didn't happened, however, Sosa most likely continued his operations at Bolivia during the rest of his days. Videogame appearance In Scarface: The World is Yours, Sosa has succeeded in ending Tony's empire. However, Tony has escaped and swore revenge on him for this. He is not seen (though his voice is heard through much of the game) until in the final mission where he held a meeting with Gaspar Gomez and George Sheffield of how Tony has taken over all of Miami and is now after them. Tony then confronts Sosa in his living room after killing Gomez and Sheffield. They argue of how Tony refused to kill the journalist intent to expose Sosa because there were children in that car. He explains to Tony that in their business, sometimes children had to die. Outraged, Tony kills him in a gunfight, finally earning his revenge. pl:Alejandro Sosa Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of the hero Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pure Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive